Tales Beyond the Woods
by Selim
Summary: Complete! Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other. KyuuAra, Sug. Other Pairings
1. Tales Beyond the Woods

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter. 

* * *

There was this low land area in the vast woodland that Arashi had taken a liking to as a teen. He had dug holes in the area to hide his valuables and had hidden items in tree trunks. Almost like a home away from home for when the city life became too hard. That was the area where he had first encountered Kyuubi, a nine tailed demon fox. His friend, his enemy, and his lover.

So, after abandoning his students on a test of survival like rogue ninjas with one survival kit, he had gone to his little sanctuary in the trees with his squirrels and his birds, maybe a beetle or two depending on how warm it was. There, he'd lie out on the ground and enjoy the sun's rays through the trees and the nice breeze during the summer months. And he'd wait for his lover to come and ravage him in a world of ecstasy and enjoyment that his other, simpler pleasures just couldn't meet.

Around noon, when the sun was at its highest, his body was overpowered with a shady figure and he didn't have to open his eyes to know just who it was. The scent of pine was answer enough. "Kyuubi-kun." He smiled as the heavier man crouched on him. Large hands wrapped around his thighs, holding the blond's legs open so the silver-haired demon could slip between them. Arashi opened his eyes. The man had bypassed his first inspection – sniffing out that the human hadn't been touched by another man. It was a long, uncomfortable process that included a snout smelling between his legs so Arashi wasn't too unhappy that it was forgotten. He smiled and Kyuubi glanced back up lovingly. "I want you," was all the human needed to say to catch his love's attention.

Carefully, his loose pants were slid down and discarded elsewhere. Long fingers brushed up his belly, dancing along the trail of fine, blond hairs that led up to the man's navel before poking in and around the skin. Arashi giggled unintentionally. Kyuubi's lips met the warm skin in apology since sex was supposed to be sensual and Arashi's ticklish spots were anything but sensual. They were often a mood breaker. Bringing his hand down, the blond laced his fingers with the demon's, helping them unbutton his outfit so he was completely naked in front of the other. This was fine. Foreplay was all the better when clothes weren't in the middle.

A firm mouth attached itself to a soft nipple and Arashi cried in bliss. Like a child begging for milk, Kyuubi sucked and nibbled. His tongue applied just enough pressure that Arashi was shocked that he wasn't lactating because of this. With a noisy _pop_ the demon released the hard nipple in favor for the other soft, dry nipple. The blond found himself no longer able to sit up. His arms wrapped around his love's neck as he laid back against the crispy leaves on the ground. Kyuubi's strong belly was positioned just over his hardening shaft and the tip of his cock could feel warm flesh. Letting his fingers brush Kyuubi's long hair, Arashi touched strong shoulder blades and a powerful vertebra. _He's shirtless._ He noted, his mind hazy with lust as his nipple was released as their lips met in a brutal kiss for dominance. Kyuubi won. As always.

Even in his humanoid form, his tongue and taste was all demon, Arashi groaned as a longer and thicker tongue rubbed against his smaller one, carefully mapping out each crevice. Groaning, Arashi bent his leg up, to keep balance. His hold on his lover tightened as he moaned in delight when the shell of his ear was licked. His throbbing shaft was grabbed by a dry hand and stroked. For a second, Arashi almost lost it. Kyuubi stopped all ministrations and went about loosening his pants. Just as quickly as Arashi had been naked, Kyuubi joined him in the nude.

Kyuubi was like a god. His upper torso was so tight and muscled. Even the rosy nipples that were perked from the cold to his navel, the man was so well defined. In his semi-human form, the demon was hairless and perfect. His navel wasn't surrounded by fine, wire-like curls that most men had. The base of his cock was naked just like his legs. His dick, purple and bulged, was thick and dripped precum as Arashi sat up and crouched under the much older man. Kyuubi was never a fan of blow jobs but had ignored any animalistic urge to deny the human's need. Arashi _had_ to suck his lover's dick. There was no lube in the area and he wouldn't be lucky enough to have Kyuubi prepare him with saliva before. Demons, both male and female, produced their own lubrication. If Arashi didn't spend the time, preparing his love's cock, he feared the chances of him standing up after the encounter.

As expected, the demon grunted when the blond's lips touched the head of his swollen cock. His tongue touched the tip, tasting the precum as if it were the finest wine. His tongue snaked around the head, enjoying the rough texture of the skin before he deep throated his lover. Kyuubi growled, a sign that he was about to call this game quits. Arashi opened his eyes to meet the deep red of his lover, begging for another minute or so. He understood how vulnerable the two were in this form. Instinct in Kyuubi still wanted the mating to go along quickly so they could get out of danger. That was why Arashi loved Kyuubi so much. Though foreplay was cut short, the demon always made up for the human's wants in rough sex that was prolonged with pleasure.

Warm sperm dripped from the side of his mouth as he pulled away and sat back on his heels. Red eyes gleamed at him, giving silent instructions as to what to do from there. Not that Arashi needed them as he turned to his front and fell to his hands and knees. His bottom stuck in the air and (almost playfully) he shook it at Kyuubi. Mocking his love to have a go at him. The muscles tightened instinctively for the intrusion that was sure to follow. Arashi took a deep breath as Kyuubi's weight lowered behind him. The demon's slick dick penetrated between his ass cheeks until the head touched his entrance. Trimmed nails dug into the dirt and grass, anticipating the intrusion as Kyuubi gave a warning buck and his erected dick rubbed against the skin. The second buck penetrated past the tight muscles.

"Ah!" Arashi cried, his eyes watering with pain. His breathing grew quick as he tried to regain control of every nerve. A little voice in his head made him imagine being stabbed with a kunai in the shoulder instead, but he couldn't imagine it. Strong hands rubbed his hips as Kyuubi began timed thrusts into the human's body. Each stab touched the bundle of nerves deep in Arashi. The blond moaned in pleasure, thrusting back against the shaft. Sperm made the thrusts easier as it began to build and coil inside and Arashi gasped playfully as Kyuubi's rock hard shaft rubbed against his insides, expecting an egg to be dropped and fertilized. The Konoha shinobi's arms collapsed as the pleasure ten-folded, becoming almost unbearable as Kyuubi speed up, nearing the first of his multiple orgasms, the demon's hand grabbing Arashi's neglected cock. "Ahn! Ah! Kyuubi! There! Oh-!"

Firm fingers rubbed his hips as Arashi tensed with an orgasm. Kyuubi's thrusts, once quick and aimed at his bundle of nerves, stopped in lock and the demon came. The two remained put before Kyuubi began thrusting again, earning a "meep" from his submissive lover. Arashi's body was tossed forward, painfully, and the two's eyes met with the second array of thrust. Red eyes were deep and narrow, the pupils dilated, as the rest of Kyuubi's manly features became more defined. Arashi screamed as sharp nails touched his hard nipples, playing with them, causing his body to react to the pleasure. Reaching up, the human dragged his lover into a demanding kiss, his legs wrapping around Kyuubi's waist to make the thrusts easier to take as Kyuubi's aim faltered.

Sharp canines touched his tongue and the Konoha ninja released the demon's lips, moaning as his second orgasm took his body by storm. Distracted, Kyuubi's mouth met his shoulder and bit past the skin, leaving his mark for the world to see. Animalistic thrusts began, followed by convulsions as Kyuubi's second orgasm came. They were far from over as Kyuubi's body moved with more thrusts. This time, he came in no time, filling the blond with his essence before pulling out with a _pop_. Semen and blood escaped from Arashi's stretched hole, but the other didn't move as his body was turned and his hips were raised in the air for the last part of Kyuubi's heat. Though he'd escaped being checked for infidelity at the beginning, Arashi knew that Kyuubi, no matter how used to human anatomy, would treat him like another demon.

Kyuubi's long tongue touched Arashi's entrance and the human shuddered as his body was forced to accept the rough tongue. Though pleasurable, saliva and a sticky solution filled his hole, licking up smeared semen and blood until cleaned. Before pulling away, Kyuubi nosed Arashi's entrance, checked that all his seed had been sealed into his mate's body before releasing Arashi's legs. The human collapsed on the ground with no restraint.

"You're getting better at this." Kyuubi's deep voice finally spoke.

Glancing over his shoulder, Arashi giggled, embarrassed. "I try." Awkwardly, he sat up and reached for his clothes. With the help of the demon he was dressed in no time, exchanging kisses with the other. "I have to get back to my team." He finally whispered, when the stars twinkled above them. Carefully, he tried to stand on his feet and almost fell. He felt full. And pregnant. Kyuubi watched with pride as the shinobi reached for his still discarded weapon pouch. "I'll see you in a week, right Kyuu-kun?"

"Oh course." Kyuubi smiled as Arashi disappeared from their sanctuary in a cloud of smoke. Alone, he watched a stray star shoot above head as the wind blew comfortably.


	2. A Little Bit of Us

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter. 

**No Chapters are continuous unless stated otherwise. In other words, this chapter had nothing to do with the "feeling full and pregnant" from the prior chapter. Naruto won't be in every chapter and some might go back to teenage Arashi. Just thought I'd mention. **

* * *

It was like people were thrown from their spots as Kyuubi stormed down the long hallway. The Lord of the Forest glared at almost everyone that dared cross his path as he grabbed the nearest person he knew would give him an answer, the silver haired student of his lover. "Where is he?" He snarled. Kakashi (Kyuubi assumed the was the student's name, he didn't feel like remembering) just waved his hand dismissingly, a scroll in his hand for his recently assigned mission.

"Where else would he be if not with Tsunade-sama?" He pushed the demon away and continued out. Some people began to relax in the hall, deciding the demon lord wasn't on a killing rampage. The man was just concerned. Who wouldn't be when his lover was pretty much carted away to the hospital after lunch with the leader of Sand? Food poisoning, some guessed. A heart attack other said. With the hospital being so secretive as of late, who knew.

Growling, the fox stormed back down the stairs. The hospital was in the _other_ building. More than likely, that was where Tsunade would be located. He'd met the woman once or twice, so he trusted his mate was in good hands - on the just in case.

He was halfway out the door when a warm voice followed behind. "Kyuubi-san, is Yondaime-sama all right?" Turning, Kyuubi bowed politely to the lady of the Uchiha house, Mikoto. In her arms, sucking at his thumb, was her five month old son, Sasuke. The demon nodded.

"I'm on my way to see him now."

The woman smiled sweetly. "Well, give him our regards when you see him." She turned to leave as her baby started fussing. Kyuubi's ears fell back pitifully before he continued on towards the hospital. Many stopped him to fuss about how he wasn't taking care of their beloved leader properly, but Kyuubi pushed them aside as he made it closer towards the hospital. Staff of the building moved away in waves as he approached the upper floors that were off limits to Unauthorized Personnel. The shinobi guard at the door had no strength to stop the demon from walking in as though he owned it. In a sense, Kyuubi felt he did. He was _technically_ married to their leader.

"Where is Arashi!" He yelled. The medic ninjas scurried away as a weary voice from the office quirked up.

"He's sleeping. Where have you been?"

Tsunade looked as though she'd seen hell. Her blond hair was in a messy bun for the day and it appeared as though she hadn't slept. "Busy. Running my country. Where is Arashi?"

Waving him over, the woman opened a closed door. "Here. He's asleep, so be quiet." She didn't bother following him in. After his fluid moves just to arrive to this place, Kyuubi finally faltered in his steps. The confidence finally washed out of him as he approached the last area in the corridor. A medical bed was pressed against the wall, surrounded by flowers and get well cards. Had it not been for Tsunade telling him that Arashi was asleep, he would have assumed the man dead.

But his attention was diverted to a small basket across the room. Carefully, Kyuubi approached it, sensing a small chakra bundle. His senses picked up himself and Arashi in the mass as he stared inside and met a chubby face crinckled in sleep. A human-like child that tightened his small fist against the bed linens replicating the same look Arashi had in his drug-induced sleep.

"Baby..." He whispered, touching tan whiskered cheeks with a clawed finger. The baby's face scrunched up before blue eyes opened and father and child met. Almost immediately, Kyuubi felt a connection form between him and his son. "My little boy." He lifted the child in his arms. Like a bowl of jelly, the child swayed, almost falling. Scared, the demon held the child as he'd seen Mikoto do with her son.

"Ahmph...?" Arashi groaned.

Leaning forward, Kyuubi chastely pressed his lips upon his mate's. "When did this happen?" He whispered, emphasizing the baby in his hands.

"Lasth nighth." Blurred speech whispered. Heavy eyes watched him from the bed as Kyuubi snuggled their child lovingly. "He needth a nameth." Arashi finally said as time went by. Realizing the human was speaking to him, Kyuubi tightened his hold on the child. The baby began crying and the two adults quickly changed who was holding.

"I don't know any human names."

"Itth doesent hath to be human." Arashi smiled.

Staring at the baby, Kyuubi reached his hand out lovingly and touched the round cheeks. "Naruto." He finally said. "My father was named that, as to was my grandfather. Man named me," he explained at the raised look Arashi was giving him. "He shall be Uzumaki," he emphasized with the demon's tongue but in Japanese he stated fondly, "Kazama Naruto."

"Itth a fine name." Arashi slurred as he leaned back against the pillow. Kyuubi's human form disappeared in favor of a smaller fox form that wrapped lovingly around his heir and lover, protecting them from the chilly fall air. He didn't growl as the baby sucked on one of his nine tails or when Arashi's body heat became unbearable because he was home now with his own little family.


	3. A Prayer For My Child

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter. 

* * *

Small whines woke Arashi up at four in the morning. Still an hour before he usually got up to get ready for work. His husband and mate was sound asleep, curled up in his demon form. Sitting up, Arashi glanced at the basket on the right side of his and Kyuubi's bedroom. Small, furry fox arms were reaching out of the basket as the whimpers became sharp inhales, threatening to start crying. "Sh. It's okay baby, mommy's coming." Arashi rolled out of bed and wobbled towards his son. If it weren't for the whimpers, Arashi would have assumed his son was still asleep with his eyes clenched shut, unable to handle the light coming in from the open window.

When he picked up his son, the whimpers ceased and the baby began wiggling with a squeal. "Is Naru-kun hungry?" As if to answer the fox-baby's stomach growled. Smiling, Arashi stepped out of the room and towards the kitchen. Awkwardly, he dropped his shirt from his shoulders and brought the baby's face near his swollen nipples. Without hesitation, the baby clamped on and began feeding hungrily. Taking a seat, Arashi groaned as a familiar pleasure went through him. Even after a month, his body still couldn't relax to the feeling of his little boy drinking from his nipples. As one of his pleasure points, blood immediately rushed to his cock, but the blond ignored it. Repositioning Naruto, Arashi sat back against the chair and fought dozing off.

After what seemed forever, Naruto finally released his hold and yawned. Immediately the hokage patted his son's back to release any gas the boy would have. A small belch was his answer and almost immediately the boy was kicking his feet out in delight. "Such a strong baby. Going to be just like your daddy." The 'mother' wrapped his arms lovingly around his child in a hug. Maybe after this, he could squeeze a few more minutes of sleep out of the baby? The hokage smiled and began singing.

Never once did he notice red eyes watching him from the door. His voice blissfully echoed in a slow fox language to a human lullaby. It was tricky and his words were often off, but Naruto squealed with delight, paws swinging forward to grab hold of his mother's nose. Ending the hymn, the blond kissed his son's button nose. "I love you so much. I hope you always stay this happy." As if answering, little Naruto laughed. Happily, Arashi danced kisses across his little boy's face. "Always remember that mommy loves you, Naruto. I don't care if you're a fox kit or a human baby. Everyone else is going to make fun of you when you grow up but mommy will always love you because you're my little boy. My angel."

Kyuubi smiled. His strong voice was a whisper that rivaled a kitten's mew as he returned to bed, "That is all he'll ever need to know Arashi."


	4. A Human's Touch

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter.

* * *

With graduation from Chuunin to Jounin, there were parties. The only people who didn't go to the party was those that didn't graduate or were loners. Arashi had definitely graduated and definitely was not a loner. Donning his new uniform (like so many others), he drank a few bottles of cheap booze, joked about easy parts of the test (that weren't really easy), and spoke warmly about what he was going to do next. Sure, they had a meeting in the morning, but having a hangover on the first day of being a Jounin was tradition. So, by the end of the evening, Arashi was one of twenty-five drunken fools. 

Jounin A (Arashi couldn't remember the man's name at the time being) had been an acquaintance during the exam. He had backed up the blond during an ambush, but that didn't mean they were the best of friends. Yet, ten bottles latter, Arashi was hanging off the guy's arm, laughing at a joke that wasn't really funny when Jounin A leaned down and captured his lips. What little common sense that remained on the blond's head was gone as his mouth was mapped out by an eager, drunken colleague. 

Now, Arashi wasn't a virgin. He wasn't a slut either. He'd had only one (current) boyfriend. Forest Lord, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon Kyuubi. Kyuubi for short. The two had been "seeing" each other since the blond's early genin days. But, having only been with a demon, Arashi didn't pull away as his body awoke to the tender touches of Jounin A. 

In a flash, both men were gone from the little bar off East Street and to a dirty old apartment that belonged to Jounin A. Arashi's body was pressed into the bed, a greedy tongue leaving trails of saliva down his open neck before latching onto the skin. Quick fingers made away with the ugly jounin vest that covered Arashi's body, The action brought their swollen cocks together. Gasping, Arashi grasped hold of the sheets as Jounin A nipped at his ear. 

Kyuubi never gave him this kind of attention. 

In a matter of seconds, he was naked. Jounin A was still dressed in his uniform, his lips touching every bit of skin possible before swallowing Arashi's swollen cock. The blond's toes curled as his hips thrust up to feel more of that heat. Kyuubi. Kyuubi hated blow jobs and had never given them to Arashi. This felt so good. He couldn't understand why Kyuubi couldn't just fall off his high horse and give his human lover some attention that Jounin A was. 

He wasn't sure when a finger plunged into his ass until he felt it rub his prostate. Wet with lube Arashi hadn't seen taken out. "Auah!" The blond stifled a scream as his stomach churned. "I, I'm coming..." The warm mouth disappeared, covering his lips ravishingly. Their cocks touched again, bareness against fabric before all motions stopped and Arashi fell from his euphoric high. His swollen cock, leaking precum, glared angrily erected as he watched his unnamed sex partner undress. 

This man was smaller than Kyuubi, Arashi noted. But then again, he assumed most humans were smaller than Kyuubi was at full stiffness. He would never fill full and complete, but the blond bit his tongue as Jounin A crouched above him, his lubricated dick inches from Arashi's. "What do you want me to do?" He spoke. There was no slur or broken wording. The man didn't act drunk, but Arashi had seen the man chug a few down. 

"Fuck me..." Arashi slurred. This man might not be as big as Kyuubi, but the sexual gratification was so overwhelming, Arashi wanted to call it quits with his demon lover. Not when he could have a human lover that touched and prepared him. 

Jounin A pushed the head of his penis, testing the new surroundings before bucking his hips to push his entire cock deeply into the blond. Arashi gasped and grabbed the blankets. The man began thrusting into him with no preamble that it would be coming, jamming his stiff shaft into Arashi's prostate. Unable to control himself, Arashi screamed for more, begged for Jounin A to take him harder, faster, and deeper. His legs wrapped around the other's waist, bringing them closer together. His voice screamed out as he finally came, Jounin A following close behind before toppling over on the blond. 

Arashi knew his body would crave more, trained to have sex three to five times before calling it quits, but he knew his new found love would be incapable of such. Just as trained, he whispered out before falling asleep, "I love you..." 

But the other was already snoring away.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, he was alone. So, after using Jounin A's bathroom and redressing, a tired Arashi made his way to the meeting, hoping to see the man he'd tryst with there. Oddly enough, the blond was still early and had made it just as others were coming in. Those that were already there were circled on one side of the room, laughing and making rude comments about something that had interested them. Others that weren't over there were looking at him with harassing eyes. Some even whispered comments to companions, their ever watchful eyes never leaving the uncomfortable young man. 

Hoping they'd stop staring at him (he knew his face looked presentable, he'd checked before leaving the apartment) Arashi took a seat next to an older guy who had been a jounin much longer than him. Probably someone just there to get recruits for Genin Instructors, something Arashi promised to never be swayed into doing. "What is going on?" He asked, under his breath. 

"Are you a new jounin?" The recruiter asked. Arashi nodded. "I see then. You, my friend, have been played as the cruel joke of the new jounin squad." 

"Huh?" Arashi raised his brows. 

"Every year, a class finds the most foolish member of their group they can. To be accepted by older groups, you have to be able to make everyone believe you're their friend. You, rookie, were the test. The party? No alcohol. You were drugged, fucked, and recorded. The guy probably is showing some of the Elite Jounin for brownie points." 

Arashi blinked. "I, I don't understand." He jumped from his seat. He had a grim idea what was being spoken about. He was used. So Jounin A could have a better chance being picked for the best missions because everyone knew the Elite Jounin assigned the first few missions. Approaching the large group, Arashi heard it. Moans. His moans, his begging, his weakness. The people in the group smiled lewdly at him. 

"Was he tight Yuuri?" One asked. 

"The best." Jounin A – Yuuri – laughed. 

"Hey, Arashi, give us a little, you minx?" 

"No wonder The Legendary Sennin Jiraiya trained you – bet he fucked you nightly huh?" Laughter pursued and Arashi felt himself shake from embarassment. He wanted to yell that they were wrong. Fight them back to defend his honor. But most of all he wanted to cry into Kyuubi's arms. Instead, he opted to rip the camera from Yuuri's hands, breaking the thing with the chakra usually used to make the rasengin. 

And as he turned away, to return to the couch and pretend nothing happened, he heard himself snide out, "Well the joke's on you. I wasn't a virgin and I've had bigger cock." He walked away with his head up high. 

After the meeting, he listened to the man that had told him the big secret try to get new teacher, but fail. Staring around, Arashi watched Yuuri make another lewd motion with his new found friends and all he could think of was the times he would see the man that had hurt him. Jiraiya, his teacher, had once mentioned that the only reason he was teaching Arashi was so he didn't have to deal with other people. Had such a joke been played against the old pervert? Arashi approached the recruiter. "I want...to be an instructor." 

The recruiter smiled.

* * *

The second thing Arashi did (after scrubbing the shame off him, of course) was scavenge the woods for Kyuubi. When he saw the demon, helping a mother deer give a difficult birth, Arashi was broken to tears. Here was the man he was trying to replace with human affection. "I'm sorry Kyuubi..." He whispered after the mother deer and her new fawn started off slowly down a trail. 

Kyuubi took a seat by the human, his just cleaned hands rubbing the blond's back. "I can smell another human. Do you apologize for cheating on me?" 

Arashi nodded. "I wanted to feel complete sexually. Only to have it all blow up in my face." 

"I refuse your apology then." Arashi glanced up, shell shocked. Not Kyuubi too. He couldn't handle it if he lost Kyuubi. "Because you speak of me not satisfying you. In our world, you have every right to seek another mate." 

Arashi frowned. "You can't refuse my apology, Kyuubi! In the human world, what I did was wrong. I promised to be your mate no matter what and I had no right to turn elsewhere just because of sex problems. I love you. If you want to revoke our mating, I'll understand." 

Kyuubi frowned. Standing up, he glanced over Arashi. "Stand up." 

Arashi followed. 

Walking around the blond, Kyuubi glanced down Arashi's body. "What is it you want me to do? To cancel this all out?" 

Trying to push back tears, Arashi whispered, "Forgive me." 

"Tell me how to love you like you want." Kyuubi demanded. Arashi sobbed into Kyuubi's arms. "We'll work on our relationship to make it acceptable on both our terms." 

"Thank you." 


	5. Daddy

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc. Depending on chapter. 

**Note: I don't care if they said the hokage's real name in the series. Arashi is sticking because I comprehend this better than anything else**

* * *

On the floor, surrounded by large blocks, Naruto was watching his father with wide blue eyes. Or Kyuubi was watching Naruto. However you looked at it both were staring at each other like the other was the most interesting thing ever found. Kyuubi blinked, breaking their staring contest and the one-year-old squealed in delight, throwing a huge toy to the side in his satisfaction. 

In the kitchen, Arashi was humming a soft tune as he made dinner. This added the whole feel of being a human family for the old demon. If told this was how he would one day live, he would of laughed. But it was nice. Returning his attention to his baby boy, he noted that his son was no longer interested in his father and instead was sucking on the child safe block. Carefully, Kyuubi slid to his knees in front of the baby and reached for the toy. Naruto gave him a daring look. 

Instead of taking the toy as he'd first planned, Kyuubi recalled just the week before when Arashi had been in the same spot, having just come home from work, and was repeating in a high pitch, eager voice "say 'mommy', Naruto!" At first, Kyuubi had snorted. Such behaviors were a waste of time since Tsunade had explained that not all babies spoke around the same time and that perhaps Naruto was just a late bloomer. Kyuubi wasn't all that concerned. He knew enough about children that when they started talking they wouldn't shut up. So as long as the baby cried when he really wanted something (which Naruto was usually always content), Kyuubi didn't care if his son ever talked. 

But as big blue eyes stared him over, analyzing what his daddy wanted, Kyuubi was wondering why he so badly wanted to squeal out himself "say 'daddy', Naruto. Da-ddy!" but he shook his head. He refused to lower himself to his wife's level, trying to force words out of his obviously not interested son. So, reaching over, he plucked the block out of his son's mouth. 

Shock was quickly replaced with tears. "Ueeee..." The boy's mouth twisted back in a grimace. 

"Arashi, where's Naruto's pacifier?" He faced the kitchen. 

"Um. In the drawer, why?" 

Going through the drawer where they usually carried Naruto's essential items, the demon pulled out a green pacifier that had a frog on it's head. Rolling his eyes, he returned to his son and popped the item in his son's mouth. Naruto spat it out and grabbed another block to suck on. Rolling his eyes, Kyuubi plucked it out of his son's mouth and lifted the boy into his arms. He was tempted to ask Arashi how long their son had been sucking on blocks, but decided against it. 

Taking a seat on his chair, the demon plopped his son in his lap. "Can you," he started in a whisper so Arashi couldn't hear, "say 'daddy', Naruto?" He tried. His son stared blankly at him. "Da-ddy?" He sounded it out. 

"Daaaa..." The baby started, staring elsewhere. He didn't bother finishing the word as the smell of food finally caught his attention. Arashi stepped out of the kitchen. 

"Kyuu-kun, can you please set the table for four? Kakashi is bringing over a friend for dinner so I need to fix up a salad." Nodding, the demon sat his son on the ground around all the blocks and left the room. Through all his chores and chatter with his mate, he never saw Naruto pick up another block to suck on nor did he hear his little boy stare over the huge design on the side of the toy in delight. 

"Daddy..." he called the fox on the block before sucking on it again, contently. 


	6. Dead Last

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc. Depending on chapter.

* * *

Hidden behind wire frames were little eyes full of discouragement and insult. Each word the man spoke was like a dagger directed towards the parents, trying to cut open flaws and bleed them out for all else to see. Arashi pouted in his seat, his hand grasped with that of Kyuubi's and watched the teacher point out that their son was dead last in front of all the other parents. Some parents gave the two sympathetic looks while others chuckled behind their hands. Who would have thought that the Hokage's son would be stupid? Some blamed the demon that sat in a too small desk with a look of indifference. Kyuubi never understood the meaning of books. The demon had pointed out that in real life, a ninja didn't need to know the formula of distance. They wouldn't have time to formulate such complex equations if an enemy was chasing after them. 

That and Naruto was going to be the next Nine Tailed Fox of the Forest, surpassing and controlling all other demons in the area. Having shinobi training was just a plus. Kyuubi had taught his son all he would need to survive – how to hunt, how to fight, and how to kill. What else was there to learn? Arashi stared at his hands. 

"Hokage-sama, I feel that maybe another year in the genin classes would be a help for Naruto." Arashi's eyes narrowed. Wasn't this one of those conversations you had in private? Glaring up at the teacher, Arashi took note of just who the chuunin instructor was. The man wasn't very good at his job, but he knew the book work and how to teach it. He just lacked the patience to tend to students that were in need of some extra care. Like Naruto, his free spirit child. Take the kunais away and let the boy fight in his animalistic way, he was perfect. His chakra capabilities rivaled both parents. His scouting was unbelievable thanks to his sensitive nose. The only problem was the boy lost focus easily and was unable to remember the technical terms of being a shinobi of Konoha. 

The teacher turned his attention elsewhere. In front of the Uchiha's, he spoke modestly about his prized student, Sasuke. How the boy was Rookie of the Year and would become great things. He was the mold that he wanted all his other students to be (the last commented was directed to Naruto's parents). Prideful, the parents thanked the teacher for his kind words. 

Finally, after what seemed forever, the parent-teacher open house was over and parents were leaving. Kyuubi remained seated, glaring at the teacher while Arashi stretched his stiff muscles. "Our son," the fox started, "is not dumb." His voice was loud enough for the teacher to hear. 

"I never said such." The chuunin supplied roughly. "I'm saying he doesn't apply himself." 

"It did not sound like such to me," Kyuubi growled. "Japanese isn't my native language and still leaves me for a loop at times, but what you speak was very blatant. My son is better off dead than on the battle field. You state that Arashi and I have not raised him to be a shinobi, but a piece of dirt." 

"Those are your words, not mine. If you don't mind, Hokage-sama, Kyuubi-sama, I have some papers I need to tend to before I go home for the evening. I hope to see Naruto tomorrow in class?" 

Kyuubi's mouth opened to retort, but Arashi cut him off. "More than likely in another class. I don't see how your abilities – or lack thereof – are helping my son. He needs a more hands-on approach to learning rather than a lecture. Iruka-sensei is looking for students I hear – being a new teacher and all. But I trust him more than I trust you." Taking his husband's hand, Arashi left the room, never giving a back glance at the instructor. 

"That wasn't like you, Arashi." 

The blond sighed. "He was stating Naruto wouldn't become anything because he's dead last, Kyuu-kun. That's wrong, I know this for a fact. I was dead last in school, and now I'm Hokage. Jiraiya was dead last too, and he's a Legend in Konoha for his skills. Obito – rest his soul – was dead last too, but he showed so much promise and hope, just like Naruto, that I know he would have made something of himself." He stepped in front of a wide window that looked out to the training yard/play grounds of the genin campus. Further up was an old swing carrying his son in the air with each helpful push from the (supposedly) stoic Uchiha brat Sasuke. 

Wrapping his arms around the blond, Kyuubi held on tightly as they swayed together. "He will become great things, and I don't mean by his bloodline. Yes, he will become the next ruler of my lands, but he will be so much more than I could ever be. He will bring Konoha and the Demon Village together in alliance. He will become a powerful shinobi in both our names. And, though you can't see it, he'll become a loving parent." 

"He'll have to get married first, Kyuubi." Arashi chuckled brightly. 

Smiling, Kyuubi watched his son glance back at Sasuke as the swing slowed. He could see it, the connection his son and the Uchiha held. Though Arashi couldn't, he could see the romance the two would hold forever. "I know Arashi. Let's just keep things frozen like this though. You, me, and our dead last son." 

Arashi laughed. 


	7. Rearing, My Way

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc. Depending on chapter.

* * *

Somethings were hard to understand. The rearing of children, Kyuubi noted, was very difficult.

At birth, humans made extravagant parties, had sophisticated persons tending to the mother, and then paperwork stating that there was a child. Animals stopped their walk of survival, birthed the child (if they were mammal) made the child pick up quick survival skills, then continued on their life journey, never once doting on the fact that they produced offspring. Demons were a mix. Depending on the rank of a demon, they would have elaborate celebrations after the child's birth, stating that this child was the heir. Here, the child would be named and the mother would be beloved by many – especially since demon births were rare and occurred only so many decades because demons aged slowly, but there would be no doctors to tend on the mother unless it was serious.

When Arashi gave birth, he had insisted a medic be on hand. This medic was a woman he considered an aunt named Tsunade. They had improvised and had done the birth in Konoha, allowing demons (in a humanoid form of course) to come in without hassle and leave just as easily. They had celebrated the child's birth in a house, rather than a hospital, and had named the child together on the human forms.

Infancy was another huge difference between humans, demons, and animals. Animals tended to care for the love ones at close range until the young one could care for itself. They would never leave unless it was absolutely necessary. Demons did the same thing, but would share no feelings with the child. They would hold the child for the first several years of life in the same bed. But if the child was upset and needed care for, it was left to the mother to follow on a few rules of survival, beyond that, the children tended to emotional needs on their own. Humans left their children to sleep on their own, listening in on little machines. But when awake, they would carry the child everywhere, doting on the child's physical, psychological, and emotional needs.

Kyuubi had insisted baby Naruto sleep between he and Arashi. At night, he would sleep in his demon form, protecting his family from harm. But weeks went by and slowly, Kyuubi noted, Arashi got his way and Naruto was placed in the room set up for him. This had almost torn their marriage/mating to shreds over whose belief was right. It wasn't too long later that Kyuubi awoke to find Arashi missing. After a short search, he found the blond nestled up to the crib, his fingers laced around the tiny hand of their child. Some things, demons were better suited for.

Childhood is best described as the age of four to ten (and in some cases eleven). This is the time where animals abandon their young, demons leave their children, and humans slowly give freedoms yet remaining there at all times. This is the one thing that is closely related by race.

Naruto loved spending time with both daddies. It was hard to want the child to grow up, especially since the child wasn't sure if he wanted the parents with him at all times or if he wanted them gone. Such an occasion occurred when their son was seven. Arashi had spent hours properly packing a bag of things needed for an overnight trip. With a kiss to the cheek and a friendly push towards the class representative, Kyuubi and Arashi laced their fingers together as their child went on an overnight trip. The night was long and difficult as they expected Naruto to be crying and begging for his mommy. It was Kyuubi that had rushed out at one in the morning and tracked the small camp site that was properly protected, and watched his child sleep in the protective hold of his best friend. That night, Kyuubi realized that his son was human and was growing up. Why did it have to be so?

The last step before adulthood was teenage life. No longer were animals part of this, nor were demons. Only humans had such a term where they cared for offspring that no longer sought for parental attention. When Kyuubi had asked Arashi why human parents did not just get rid of their child after the age of twelve, the hokage had laughed and called him silly.

He had watched Naruto get his leaf haitai-ate. While Arashi cried on his sleeve, Kyuubi thought that it was over. Now he had to get Arashi pregnant again to start over. But it wasn't so. Naruto was home for supper most nights. Sleeping in his own bed. And Kyuubi loved every moment of not saying good bye to his son. Then at the age of fifteen, he watched his son try for the second time to get the chuunin rank. Kyuubi felt the urge to think that this would be all. But again. Naruto came home and spent all his free time with his parents.

Then there was this transition period no one warned Kyuubi of. His only son came home, smiling and laughing on the arm of Sasuke Uchiha, their lips touched and there were moans. Kyuubi cuddled his lover on the couch as he watched the two on the porch, talking and chuckling, forgetting all about the rest of the world.

Two days later, Kyuubi had to give his son away to another man. When he asked about it, Arashi whispered back, "This is where human parents say good-bye to their young." Kyuubi cried that night. How sometimes he wished that he'd never grown attached to his young. How he wished he could still have that little boy that slept between he and Arashi and there was no such thing as growing up. 


	8. Chocolate Kisses

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter.

* * *

From the couch, Kyuubi yawned as he watched his mate rummage through the kitchen. The clicking of pans followed by a slam of a cabinet. Ever since waking up that morning, Arashi had been struck with this need to be "the best teacher ever" and make his students brownies. Three batches later, Kyuubi was tempted to suggest the blond go to a human bake shop and buy brownies. "Kyuubi! Taste these!" The new jounin instructor ran out of the kitchen with a plate of brownies. "This is the best batch yet!"

The blood rushed from Kyuubi's face at the thought of eating another of those painful concoctions. As an animal, the chocolate wasn't good for him. Even though Arashi usually gave him small pieces, he could already feel his belly swirl and protest as another piece was placed in his palm. The beautiful blue eyes sparkled in delight as Kyuubi licked it first before forcing it in his mouth. Visibly the fox didn't gag though his throat locked as he tried swallowing it. "...Good. Better."

Brushing back hair that had fallen in his face, Arashi laughed joyously. "Finally! I'll let them cool before our meeting time!" Kyuubi frowned as he noticed a new trail of brown chocolate going from his eyebrow to his hairline. Reaching forward, he grasped Arashi's wrist and pulled the human on him. The plate fell to the floor, brownies tipping onto the ground, but Kyuubi couldn't care as he licked at Arashi's forehead, cleaning the jounin.

His stomach coiled as the chocolate hit his belly, but soon his tongue tasting the salty flesh of his human lover, leading a trail of saliva down the blond's cheek and between his lips. "Kyu..." Arashi started, but soon his body was falling back against the cool texture of his couch. Kyuubi climbed above the jounin. Nimble fingers worked fast at removing the tricky vest protecting the soft flesh that Kyuubi desired. After it was removed, he ripped the blue material of the shinobi uniform off Arashi and latched on to a brown nub. "Aa...Kyuu!" The blond tensed under him.

The demon closed his eyes as he rubbed his sharpened canines on the tender flesh, hardening the nubs just enough to suck on them like a kit after milk. It caused Arashi to scream loudly, tightening his grip around the demon's head, trying to receive more attention to his sensitive nipples. Kyuubi moved along. His next stop was Arashi's smooth belly that dipped in just enough.

Kyuubi had seen plenty of human belly buttons. Most male humans stomachs were covered with hair and looked revolting. But Arashi's... Arashi's was smooth like a woman's. Though not as soft as a female's belly due to vigorous training that toned muscles, from the distance the human looked fleshy. Thrusting his tongue in, he gazed up at lust-filled eyes. The clock on the mantel ticked. The child would be at their spot by nine. It was eight-thirty (human time was so simple, but not necessary), that meant he had thirty minutes to get Arashi off and at work without looking dazed.

Smiling, he rubbed his hands over Arashi's clothed penis. "We can't have sex, can we..."

"M, m..." Arashi panted, raising his hips for more attention. Kyuubi cupped him, embracing the warm, swollen flesh. "St..."

"...We'll just have to do something else..." Kyuubi lowered his hips down onto Arashi's and thrust them down and forward. Then he stopped and watched emotion play on the human's face. Darkening of the cheeks, closing of the eyes, opening of the mouth. A small trail of drool escaping the side of the blond's mouth, sliding onto the couch. Delectable, Kyuubi decided. Grinding his hips harder, he earned another moan from his lover. The clock ticked. He had to wait this out as long as he could.

Blond hair coiled and dampened with sweat as Kyuubi continued grinding their hips together. His fingers paid attention to dark, hard nipples as Arashi cried and shook underneath while Kyuubi licked at dripping saliva, leading up to his lover's mouth. Again their lips met, just in time as Arashi's entire body tensed. Kyuubi pressed himself into his lover as he came as well. Pulling back, Kyuubi stared over the glistened teacher and smiled.

"Arashi, love..." He whispered playfully. Arashi groaned, pushing his hips up for more. "...We'll continue later. It's nine, don't you have some students to take care of?"

Sitting up quickly, Arashi took off in a flash of light to change clothes (his ripped outfit was inappropriate for his students to see), brownies long forgotten on the floor. Kyuubi leaned back and closed his eyes as his let him crying stomach relax. That's what you get for feeding demons chocolate. 


	9. Meet the Family, Iruka

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter.

* * *

The ANBU guards at the door were embarrassed as their captain, recently turned eighteen, Kakashi Hatake, flung himself across the Hokage's desk in an obvious childlike request. "Please, Arashi-sensei! You said when our team disbanded that if there was anything I needed all I had to do was ask. It's not like I'm asking for a permanent assignment somewhere!"

Arashi tried to stifle a yawn. He hadn't slept in three days, no thanks to his one-year-old son he was trying to wean. The tiny blond fox was trying to punish his parents for taking away breast milk by crying nonstop and being difficult. "I was trying to look like a good teacher then. I don't care now. Besides, when I said that, I was meaning something like a bit of spending cash or a shoulder to lean on when you're upset. Not a mock family. Right now's not the best time to even do something like that."

"Come on, Arashi! You know my uncle doesn't talk to me and I've never seen my parents! It's just one night! And you're not pretending to be my parents – just act like a loving family. You practically raised me anyway!"

"Don't remind me." Arashi groaned. Looking at Kakashi now made him feel old. Maybe it was his lack of sleep, but he was feeling his resistance faltering. Kakashi's puppy eyes were effective. "Fine, just get off my desk." Kakashi stood back up and smiled behind his mask. "What day?"

"Saturday?" The ANBU Captain tried.

Tapping his pen in a bottle of ink, Arashi licked his chapped lips. "Saturday. Dinner's at six, don't be late. Dress casual as well." With a yawn, he dismissed the team and returned to his work. As Kakashi led up the group, Arashi echoed out, "And in return you'll babysit Naruto the night before!"

* * *

Four days later, a good night's sleep, and several dishes later, Arashi was smiling at his set table. From the living room, he could hear Kyuubi's voice urging Naruto to smile but the boy was very reluctant to do that for his parents. At first, when Kakashi had asked him to host a dinner and meet the ANBU Captain's boyfriend, Arashi was angry. Between an upset toddler, an impossible husband, lack of sleep, and a heavy schedule as Hokage he felt daunted by the aspect of having to also host a dinner for an ungrateful student and some child. But now, after having a night of rest and a day off from work Arashi felt capable of doing this one job.

Putting wine in a chill bucket (hoping Kakashi's date was old enough to drink), Arashi started smashing the food into mush so Naruto could join them in dinner. He was putting the food in the freezer to cool off when the door opened and Kakashi invited his date in the small home. Plastering a smile on his face, the leader entered the living room and stood next to his husband as Kakashi clasped his hand into the smaller, paler hand of a young man.

The boy (Arashi guessed this child couldn't have been older than fifteen!) was almost Kakashi's height. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, defining his long face that had a scar going across his small nose. The boy's face was red as he looked around feeling out of place. "Iruka-kun, this is my teacher Arashi and his husband, Kyuubi and, uh, their son, Naruto." He nodded towards the small child that brightened at his only uncle's presence. "Arashi-sensei, this is my boyfriend Umino Iruka."

"He couldn't be your boyfriend, Kakashi! He can't be more than fifteen!" Arashi exclaimed. Iruka's face darkened in hue.

"He's eighteen, teacher." Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

In a petite voice, the boy said, "My parents both looked young for their age."

Grinning, Arashi nodded. "I see." An awkward silence fell between the group. From Kyuubi's arms, Naruto squealed as he reached for Kakashi. Happily, the jounin took the little boy from the demon's hands and kissed the toddler's button nose.

"Did Naru-kun miss Uncle Kakashi?"

The child laughed and grabbed the silver haired captain's mask, pulling it down. In a matter of seconds, the baby was in Kyuubi's arms again and Kakashi's mask was covering his face again. Beside him, Iruka was giggling into his palm. Arashi clapped his hands together. "Well then! Let's go eat that dinner then! And Kakashi, you better savor every bite or I'll stuff it down your throat!" Taking his son from Kyuubi, the four walked in the atmospheric dining room where the table had been set. Kyuubi sat at the head of the table. In the corner between the demon's seat and where Arashi would be was a high chair stationed facing Arashi so the boy could be fed while the adults ate. Placing Naruto in the highchair, Arashi opened the freezer and brought his son's meal over. Soon, food was passed around, wine was split into four glasses, and the table was talking.

Jokes aside, it was Kyuubi that finally questioned towards the couple, "How _did_ you and Kakashi meet?"

Iruka moved his potatoes across his plate shyly. "I actually am still in study. I'm going to be an instructor over at the academy and well, I took a temp. job over at the mission hall. Kakashi is our local, uh, hazard. Every time he tried getting out of turning in his mission statement, I was usually the one who handled him."

"You want to work with pre-genins? Wow, you and Kakashi seem so...incompatible." Arashi ignored the insulted look from his own student.

"That's what the guys at the mission hall said. Kakashi's lazy, disastrous, and unpredictable. My exact opposite. That's what I like about him. He adds adventure in my dull life." Iruka smiled at the ANBU captain.

Reaching over to clean Naruto's face, Arashi glanced an uneasy look Kakashi's way. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Who counts the days?" Kakashi chuckled nervously.

Iruka blinked. "About two years now."

The child spoon snapped in Arashi's hand. "Two years? Wow, you're almost like a _married couple_." He gave off a laugh. "Isn't that so funny?

"Not really." Kyuubi murmered, sliding his fork past his teeth. Beside him, Naruto let out a frustrated scream as Arashi tried feeding him some more. Out of the whole tray the boy only had two bites freely. Opening his mouth to complain, Kyuubi spoke up. "Your growing up, Kakashi. Mate. Make babies."

"Kyuubi!" Arashi screamed, slamming his hands on the table. Iruka's face reddened in embarrassment.

"I'm trying," Kakashi laughed, "but male pregnancy just doesn't catch on."

"When you two join in the human mating ceremony," he meant marriage, "come to my village. The sage can offer our Production Rituals to insure a bountiful future." He ignored the glare his husband was giving him and the disappearing act Iruka was doing. Naruto screamed and threw a handful of potatoes across the table. It was decided then to serve dessert. Arashi wanted this night over as he glared at his "foster" son and his date. Two years. Pregnancy. He'd teach them to never think of something like that. To never hide anything from him like he'd done with Kyuubi for ten years.

"I'm going to put Naruto to bed. Kyuubi go and get dessert." Arashi picked up his son. "Would you like to join me, Iruka?"

The student jumped out of his feet, eager to get away from the convincing Kyuubi and his easy going boyfriend. "Of course, hokage-sama."

"It's Arashi, Iruka-kun. Besides, we're practically _family_." He stressed the word while facing Kakashi. The man shuddered in his seat. Walking up the stairs, Arashi put his son over his shoulder. "You and Kakashi...really don't seem like a good match."

The dark haired man blushed. "But I really, really like him."

Arashi blinked, bouncing his son in his arms to wear off any energy the boy had left after their trying day. Part of him died at the look the young man had and he could only remember that very same look on his face when he thought of Kyuubi. When people told him it wasn't right. Kyuubi was thousands of years older than him and would, most likely, live longer than he could. Naruto was crying softly when Arashi realized the dark haired boy was talking to him. "Hm?"

"Can I hold him?"

Understanding came quickly and Arashi held his son out to the asking boy. He smiled as he watched Iruka rub noses with the child, earning a squeal of delight from the boy. He was right, Kakashi and Iruka were nothing alike. Iruka was full of life and had the characteristics of wanting to be a mother. They'd just met and Aarashi could already tell the brunet was the most loving person there could be. Compared to Kakashi who was just an uncle. He held Naruto for short periods of time before childishly giving the responsibility to someone else when Naruto needed a diaper change. Kakashi was known to drop interest as soon as they came to him. He didn't have the time for someone as loving as Iruka.

But neither did Kyuubi. Kyuubi only held Naruto when it felt fitting, but beyond that child rearing was left to Arashi. Kyuubi abandoned everything when it bored him and it was hard to keep up, but Arashi knew it was love. With a timid smile, Arashi led the brunet to Naruto's room. "You're right."

"Huh?"

"For not listening to the ridicule that comes with your relationship. You two might not be the most compatible of people, but you fix that by loving each other. Welcome to the family, Iruka." 


	10. When the Mother's Away

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter.

* * *

"I feel like shit."

Kyuubi glanced up from his reading material and almost dropped the book when he saw the pasty complexion his mate was sporting. If his words alone didn't state how he felt, he certainly looked it. His blond hair was wet from sweat and one of his eyes was matted shut along with that his nose was red and his lips were chap. Kyuubi had no plans on licking his mate's nose just to test if it was cold - not with that green snot dripping from it. "Go back to bed, Arashi. You're unfit for work."

"I was just about to," the Yondaime murmured with a raspy voice, "but I wanted to ask a favor from you."

Grabbing his love's hands, Kyuubi guided the blond back towards their bed in the backroom. Dipping his lover into the mattress, Kyuubi tended the sick patient by tucking the blankets around Arashi. "I'll have them hold your papers at work. I'm sure they won't go insane without you there."

A throaty chuckle followed. "That wasn't what I was going to ask. I actually wanted to know if you'll take Naruto for the day. I don't want him getting sick with what I have – he's already a walking germ collection. Take him on your rounds today or whatever it is you do when I'm at work."

Kyuubi growled. "You know I can't do that. Naruto will...make things much more difficult." Especially since the four-year-old was a bundle of energy that had to be into everything. In fact, the two parents couldn't recall the last time they had a fitful night of sleep in each other's arms without a child jumping on their bed for something or cuddled between them in a restless sleep.

"I've done it before, Kyuu..." Arashi panted, covering his eyes. "Just...take a bag of toys with you and entertain him by making him count something, I don't know... trees. Tell him to count all the trees that stand higher than you, ever since he learned how to count to one-hundred he's easily distracted by counting."

Again, the fox growled. "Fine, but you better sleep. No paperwork. No documents. No ANBU members coming in our room at odd hours of the day expecting orders or turning in those reports you consider interesting. I want you better by tomorrow." Grabbing the door handle, the fox was gone before Arashi could reply. Kyuubi marched into his son's bedroom.

On a small bed talking to a stuffed toy was his son. Four-year-old Naruto smiled up at his daddy before holding up the small fox toy for a kiss of greeting. Reluctantly, Kyuubi followed through with the act of affection before lifting his son in his arms. "You want to come with me to work?"

"No." The child said, bringing his toy to his face. "Naruto wantta stay with mommy."

"Mommy's not feeling very good." Kyuubi placed his son on his hips to go through the boy's dresser for some clothes. Not all that picky on what the child wore, he took out a pair of sweatpants and an orange shirt before sitting his son on the ground. "Can you get dressed by yourself?" Usually it was Arashi that did this kind of things. Parenting and the demon just never got along like it did for Arashi. Besides, he did his fair share like changing a diaper or two when his son wore them.

Naruto looked skeptically at the outfit before rushing to his dresser, dragging out some more preferable clothes (along with half the articles in the drawer). "Naruto want to wear this." He held up the bright orange colors.

Though probably not a good choice to wear in the middle of fox hunting season, Kyuubi wasn't going to fight his son. So, he helped the child dress, put the boy's socks on, and then carried his son out the door. They would hunt for breakfast, the demon decided. Naruto was getting too old not to catch his own food. So, with a child on his back, the most feared demon walked in the woods with a good feeling that today was going to be an all right day.

* * *

After having to fish for Naruto, Kyuubi finally was able to sit at the meeting of Upper Demons located on the Edge of the Valley of Spirits (where most demons dwelled). It was not more than a fifty minute run (in complete demon form) from Konoha. So, with Naruto on his lap, Kyuubi sat at his rightful place before the eight other demon lords of the lands. His son hummed as he wrapped a fury paw around the dead fish and tried holding it up to Kyuubi. With all eyes on the demon Shukaku and not on him, Kyuubi took the time to play with his son by making nibbling noises at his son's half eaten dinner. With a squeal, his son pulled his fish away and continued eating, but was soon prompted to bring it towards Kyuubi again.

Shukaku noticed. "Are we that boring to you, Kyuubi-_sama_?" He spoke spitefully. His murderous eyes fell on the heir to Kyuubi's lands.

"Only you, Shukaku," Kyuubi breathed arrogantly.

Tsuki, a raven demon, tapped her sharp talons on the table. "I have to agree, Kyuubi. You seem more preoccupied with your son than the fact that just a week ago a slaughter occurred in the Western Lands. Perhaps Naruto-sama should go play with the other demon children for the duration of the meeting?"

In agreement with Tsuki (but not Shukaku, Kyuubi would never lower himself that much), the demon put his son on the ground. "Why don't you go eat your fish out there, Naruto?"

A little hurt that he was being sent away, the child nodded. "Okay daddy." With a twitch of his long, golden tail, the baby fox rushed out the doors where a guard followed quickly to ensure the royal child wouldn't get lost.

Tsuki smiled. "He's so cute, Kyuubi. Have you thought of an arranged mate for him?"

"Arashi will not allow it," Kyuubi spoke sternly. "Now about that attack..."

He never saw the sinister glint that sparkled in Shukaku's eyes.

* * *

"There you are, Naruto-sama!"

The small fox glanced up from the fox underling he was playing ball with at the approaching raccoon leader of the Sand Village. Still too young to know exactly what was important with the Sand Village or what this man's name was, the boy remained attentive for the only reason that he saw the man earlier in the same room with his daddy. His ears perked, expecting his daddy to walk down the hall just after the raccoon.

It was then that he noticed trailing behind the leader was a small child, no older than him. Childish instinct kicked in as he stood up and rushed forward, wanting to get around the first raccoon to the second. "Hi! My name's Na-ru-to!" He pronounced it in Japanese, just like his mommy and everyone in Konoha did.

The boy blinked before turning his head in the other direction. The leader laughed deeply. "This, Naruto-sama, is my son, Gaara. Maybe you could be his friend? I'm sure he'll like that." That said, the leader pushed the little raccoon forward and walked away with a smirk, already feeling the Forest Lands his own.

Running a big toe in the sand shyly, Naruto leaned forward. "Does Gaara want to play with Naruto?"

With his head still turned, the red-haired child nodded.

* * *

On the way home that evening, Kyuubi and Naruto talked. He felt that, for the first time, he was close to his son. Usually Naruto kept to Arashi and the two would fight over the older blond's time (Naruto usually won), but now they felt like father and son. Naruto spoke louder than he had that morning about his new friend Gaara and about playing with other fox's, and Kyuubi nodded and put his two cents in.

When he heard that Shukaku had approached his son, the fox demon understood it all. Why suddenly Shukaku brought his son out and into the open. Ever since the boy was born he'd been locked away and kept to his studies. It was obvious that the conniving raccoon wanted a quick promotion through the demon realm via marriage. But Kyuubi could tell already, as Naruto spoke, his actions were in vain.

And he knew this especially well as he walked down the sidewalk of the Uchiha compound. Upon seeing them, Sasuke dropped his training sword and rushed to the fence with a wide smile that the Uchiha would never give. And Naruto, sliding off Kyuubi's shoulders (when in Konoha, Kyuubi was in a humanoid form to avoid confrontation), rushed over and hugged the dark haired boy before Sasuke was ushered off to continue training. Lifting his son up, Kyuubi smiled. "Is Sasuke a good friend of yours?"

Naruto's tail waved quickly. "Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. We're gonna get married just like Mommy and Daddy!"

The long ears on Kyuubi's head fell back as he heard that, but he quickly dismissed it. Naruto was still a child. "Let's just keep that our little secret? No need for mommy to hear that."


	11. Young Requests

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter.

* * *

The party was in full swing when the Uzumaki-Kazama Clan entered the grand hall. The Hokage smiled politely as the delegate from Village of the Wind approached to talk. At that point, Kyuubi pecked his husband's cheek, took their five year old son's hand, and started through the crowds. There was supposedly a semi-daycare for children of the party's attendees.

In front of the room, surrounded by laughing children, was Iruka reading from an exceptionally large book out loud. The caretaker smiled sweetly as Naruto rushed over to give his uncle as kiss on the cheek. Some of the kids stood up and rushed into the room where toys were laid out, no longer being forced to listen to a tale they probably heard before. "Guess what, Iruka-san!" Naruto dug through his little orange bag that he'd brought with him to the party. "Naruto made a new friend." He pushed a stuffed fox in front of the caretaker's nose, unaware that his father had been dragged off by a persistent Sasuke.

Said black haired boy was biting the inside of his cheek as he tugged roughly, insistent that Kyuubi follow him to a corner. "Kyuubi-san!" He spoke quickly. "Naruto can only be my friend, right?"

The demon raised a brow. He had been surprised when the boy had taken his hand, since in human culture touching just wasn't done when the person wasn't of close relation. It was also a surprise since Sasuke was an Uchiha, and the family never did something that showed such weakness. "I don't understand. Why can you be my son's only friend?"

"Arashi-san only has you as a friend. Then Naruto can only be my friend!"

Kyuubi chuckled deeply, figuring what Sasuke was talking about. "Arashi has lots of friends, as do I. Some whom we don't agree the other should see. It's not fair to keep Arashi to myself." He loved his mate so much, but there was always a breaking point in the day they needed to be apart. That's where friends came in handy.

Sasuke bit his lip. "But..."

Bending to one knee, Kyuubi put his hands on both of Sasuke's shoulders. "Arashi is my precious person and my friend. We can have all the friends we want but we can only have one precious person."

"Then..." Sasuke thought about that. "Naruto can be my precious person, and no one else's?"

The demon couldn't hide the smirk on his face. "He has to want to be your precious person before he is. But when you want him to be precious, you come see me first – as it is customary that you speak with the father before...becoming precious to his only child." In truth, he just wanted to make it clear that all people attempting to mate with little Naruto meet his approval first. If Arashi knew any of those all ready rising courtships, the poor man would be devastated.

Ready to stand up, Kyuubi was surprised when the dark haired child spoke again. "Kyuubi-san, may I make Naruto my most precious person?"

If Kyuubi had a drink, he probably would have choked.

* * *

Arashi glanced up when Kyuubi approached him. "Where have you been? I've been trying to keep the ladies away, but it's not easy to say you're taken when your husband isn't around to prove it." He glared darkly at the demon as their fingers laced lovingly.

"Naruto wanted to read me a story." Kyuubi explained.

"For two hours?"

The demon laughed. "It was a very interesting tale." Though Naruto had read him a story on his own, the fox had also spent at least an hour and a half trying to convince Sasuke he was too young to have someone 'precious'. The Uchiha refused to listen and pestered him until he had said yes. Really now, what could two five year old children possibly do?

Oh how he wished he hadn't said that ten years later when he walked in on Sasuke claiming Naruto as his mate, with the indifferent comment from the Uchiha, "You told me I could have him when I was five." Not even Arashi could stop the killing spree that occurred during his chase after the dark haired teen throughout Konoha.


	12. Kyuubi on the Prowl

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter.

* * *

Ever observant, Kyuubi trailed behind two humans in Konoha. The two weren't shinobi, so they didn't even notice the short fox that had followed them from their meeting place just at the gate of Konoha. Originally, Kyuubi had come to Konoha to see Arashi, but had decided to take the better part of the morning observing the behavior patterns of mankind.

The first thing he had noted was the giving of gifts.

Such was known in the animal world. Though they weren't as extensive as boxed chocolate and flowers - demons and animals had given future mates gifts such as food to further the process along. Reminding himself of this small note, Kyuubi trotted after the two as they started down a lesser crowded street. The human male (Kyuubi associated this creature with himself – the dominant one) had his hand wrapped around the human female (Arashi, the submissive) as he whispered in her ear. Sharp ears picked up the words, but were unable to understand the significance.

_"That dress looks gorgeous on you, Junko." _

_"T, Thank you." _

_"You look beautiful all together. I don't deserve a girlfriend like you..."_

What did beauty have to do with anything? He wasn't denying that Arashi was a beautiful human, but that wasn't one of the reasons he was dating the man. When he first met the boy, those grubby fingers and dirty cheeks were anything but cute. He wanted the child's strength first. The boy showed promise. Now, along with the strength, Kyuubi had to agree that the human's looks were also a plus.

The human male opened the door, and the girlfriend smiled sweetly and stepped in. Running towards the building, Kyuubi stared through the window as the two took a seat. Kyuubi wagged his one white tail (had he all nine, he was sure Konoha would have killed him by now) and watched as food was brought to the two. He was so enticed by the scene that he never saw the broom come at his head until his body was instinctively running down the street from the shop owner.

Hiding behind a wall, he glanced around. The man that had hit him returned to his shop and, of course, people continued on with their life. Grumbling, he continued his trek through Konoha to see Arashi.

_"Did you hear? He asked her to marry him! Even went all the way to Suki's parents just to ask permission to marry her." _

_"Did he give her a ring?" _

_"Oh yes... It's so beautiful. And expensive! Suki's so lucky to marry into such a well off family!" _

Kyuubi's ears curled back. And there was a ring too? What else was he suppose to give his mate? Flowers, chocolate, and rings? Humans were so weird. Arashi didn't seem the kind to be impressed by these gestures, so why was he even listening? Grumbling, the fox trotted off towards the south gate where Arashi would likely be catching up on some training. What he wasn't expecting was for his Arashi to be with another human. A young girl stood in front of the blond, clenching the front of her dress in embarrassment as she tried to talk.

_"A, Arashi-san, I, I, I wanted to know if you wanted t, to go to the festival t, tonight." _

_"Ah, Nina-kun, I'd love to, but I have plans tonight. I'm sorry." _

Kyuubi huffed and walked the other direction. Plans! He came all this way to invite the stupid blond to the Demon Ceremonies and the idiot had plans! Making it back towards the small diner where the first couple had gone, Kyuubi sat himself at the door.

_"Mommy, mommy! Look at the puppy!"_ A little boy rushed over to him with grubby fingers extended. Had it been five years before, prior to introducing himself to Arashi, he'd of bit those fingers, but he didn't do it as the back of his ear were scratched.

_"Tetsuya, don't touch that wild animal!" _The hand was ripped away, and the child was carried off. The little boy waved sweetly, and Kyuubi responded by waving his tail in good bye. The child squealed in delight before disappearing from sight and Kyuubi stiffened. Arashi was approaching.

Turning, he rushed off again before he stopped at a dead halt again. The young couple he'd encountered first was walking down the path. The human female was embraced in the male's arms, content with each other's company. Suddenly, the guy broke away and rushed off. Awkwardly, Kyuubi approached the abandoned female to keep her company. She noticed him and dropped to her knees.

_"Toya is so funny,"_ her perfected human tongue spoke lovingly._ "He says he's got a gift for me."_ Was she aware that he was concerned for her welfare when the human male ran off? The male – Toya – returned just then with a sunflower held out in his palms. _"Oh! It's so pretty! Where'd you find sunflowers, Toya-kun? They never grow near Konoha!" _She reached for it and held it close.

Toya blushed and rubbed the back of his head. _"It's for you Junko. Something as rare as it needs the proper company of another rare beauty. S-See...I took it out by the roots so it could be grown again in a controlled environment."_ He leaned forward to show it to her. Kyuubi stared up from between them. More flowers. What was it with humans and flowers? They were only good for bees to retrieve pollen so they could make delicious honey! _"Ah? Who's this Junko?"_

Kyuubi nipped at his approaching fingers before trotting off. Humans were strange.

* * *

"Kyuu-chan? Come out! I saw you earlier there's no point hiding!" Arashi tilted a trash can to the side and frowned. He was sure he sensed the demon there but obviously not. Grabbing the hem of his loose shirt, he pulled it nervously. Just great. The hunting festival was going to start soon and Kyuubi – in fox form no less – was roaming Konoha like he owned it. Arashi pouted. He would feel better if he kept the demon busy, unaware of what humans were doing to his creatures.

Just to make sure Kyuubi just wasn't hiding from him, Arashi glanced into the trash can and recoil in disgust. Stinky diapers. Marching down the alley he stopped suddenly when he caught sight of something pale orange under a table by the Yamanaka flowers. Stunned, he approached the table and knelt down. A stuff toy stared back at him lifelessly.

"Good morning Arashi-sempai." The owner's husband smiled up from his own floral design. "Can we interest you in something before we close for the evening?"

Rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead, Arashi laughed shyly. "I thought I saw a friend under your table." Dusting himself off, he stared over the colorful display. "Did you do these, Yamanaka-san?"

"Ah, well...My wife did. This is the fifth one I've done that hasn't looked like a disaster." He plucked a rose, careful not to destroy what he already developed. "Would you believe earlier we had a theft?"

Arashi's eyes widened. "What was stolen?"

"My designs! Didn't touch my wife's! The man just picked my flowers up and walked off. We tried stopping him..."

"That's strange. Why would they take something like flowers..." Arashi rubbed his cheek. "Did you put in a notice to the shinobi board about this?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Of course. He was such a freak too. White hair that didn't look brushed yet wasn't a tangled mess. A deep tan. Looked rather muscular. Think he might be here from another village for the festival." Arashi stopped dead in his track, his thoughts shattering.

Oh no. It couldn't be! Throwing money on the table, the shinobi turned and let out a shout of, "Kyuubi! You bastard!" He hadn't even made it past the gate when a white flash stepped in front of him. His mate smiled sweetly, leaning forward for a kiss. Arashi punched the idiot. "Kyuubi! Why'd you run from me! And you stole! I understand that money means nothing to you, but you can't just take things without giving something back!"

Kyuubi blinked blankly. "Eh? Stole?" He rubbed his chin in thought. "A guy left his girlfriend and returned with flowers. I followed his scent and located the flowers," he reached into his lose vest and pulled out a torn, pressed, and tormented flower arrangement. He held it out fondly. "I retrieved this for you. Will you accept it?"

Arashi groaned. Kyuubi was giving him the most ungodly flower arrangement known to man. It looked like he rolled in the mud with it too. He also stole it. But, he had done this thinking of him. Arashi sighed and took the damaged plants. "It's lovely Kyuubi. Next time, just go into the woods and bring me back something."

"You didn't like the food last time."

"You jerk! You had its' throat ripped open and was telling me to eat it!"

"A gift!" Kyuubi proclaimed. "What is it that you want, Arashi, if not flowers? Do they not mean we are going on a date?"

Arashi brought the flower to his chest and stared over his lover. "Kyuu..."

"What is it you want? I gave flowers. Do you want that sweet stuff that hurts my peoples stomachs – what was that called...chocolate! Do you want chocolate, Arashi? Or a ring? One that is beautiful and expensive? I can make it myself, like I made your necklace!"

Smiling sweetly, Arashi pressed his lips to Kyuubi's. "I don't want any of that. We're dating without those. I just want you and your ways. It's a nice gesture, but if it doesn't mean anything to you, then it doesn't mean anything to me."

Kyuubi stepped back. "Then, my beautiful mate. What will it take for me to invite you to my peoples' Ceremony of Lovers?"

"Lovers?"

"Where mates dance together and show the relationship to others in hopes that the Gods will grant the couple many children that year." Kyuubi smiled as if it were the most common thing in the world. Rubbing his temple, Arashi jerked as a horn blew in the horizon. "It also," Kyuubi frowned, "keeps the wiser of animals from the human hunt." He looked away. "Unless you want to join them…"

Damaged flowers clenched to his chest, Arashi's head tilted to the side. "I'd rather spend time with you Kyuubi. I was hoping to see your village tonight anyway…"

The fox's face brightened. "Seriously? Why? Now?" He looked around, expecting it all to disappear and be a dream.

Smiling brightly, the blond stepped forward into Kyuubi's arms. "Seriously. Now. I am your mate? Shouldn't I see my future home?" He squealed in delight as he was lifted off the ground by the large fox and rushed into the woods. "Besides," he whispered halfway there, thoughtfully, "I need to put my flowers in water." He chuckled.


	13. Blessed

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter.

* * *

Two long legs wrapped tightly around his hips as their thrusts quickened. Arashi's hands reached up, tangling in Kyuubi's hair to drag the demon back down to a kiss, once more stifling what could have been a bad situation. Stopping so he could rotate his hips, Kyuubi slammed back into the tight heat, directly into the nerve that made Arashi scream in delight. Sadly, no such sound emitted from plump, dark lips. Kyuubi slammed in harder and faster, paying close attention to that nerve.

Teeth bit into lips, trying to keep from crying out. Somewhat satisfied he was making a difference; Kyuubi jerked Arashi up onto his lap, burying his cock deep inside the blond shinobi. "Ride me." He whispered. Arashi thrust forward, getting a grip on the demon's shoulders so he could pull himself up enough that Kyuubi's red tip was the only thing left in his passage before slamming back down. Arashi groaned. The second time, Kyuubi helped.

Bodies remained mashed together, swaying in a lust filled dance. Their lips met again, tongues tangled and fought for dominance while saliva mixed. Unexpectedly, Kyuubi grabbed Arashi's erection and pumped it in strides. The blond's head fell back with a moan causing saliva to drip down the corner of his mouth. Kyuubi licked it off lovingly until Arashi captured his tongue, sucking before kissing. Their bodies shifted again as Arashi pushed his lover back on the bed. With Kyuubi's dick still in his ass, he moved slowly, letting his own shaft move against the smooth stomach of the fox demon.

Lust filled eyes met and didn't break contact. Kyuubi's hand reached and rubbed Arashi's hip, urging the other man to continue. His other hand rubbed the skin surrounding a bow tie at the base of the blond's shaft, stopping the shinobi from ejaculating prematurely. Kyuubi was in heat, and he wanted to fuck his lover properly. There was no intention of reproduction or pleasure, but love. Arashi had taken the week off for him, and he was going to show the human just how much he loved him.

"Kyuu...Kyuu..." Arashi moaned in delight, his hips moving quickly, intent on hitting that one spot. They weren't pulling apart as far as before, afraid to lose the other's heat. "Ah...Ah.." Kyuubi pushed his hips up and held Arashi's hips still as he filled the blond. His lover groaned, his still hard erection demanding attention. Kyuubi pulled out, flipping Arashi onto his knees.

His canines nibbled on the delicate flesh of Arashi's puckered entrance, cleaning the traces of blood and semen that had escaped when he pulled out. Reaching around the blond, Kyuubi grasped the still hard dick and steadily moved his hand from the base to the head, petting it. His sharp teeth pressed forward, nipping the skin of Arashi's perineum before licking the fresh wound. Arashi's body shook. "Do you want to come?" He asked, rubbing the human's testicles. The boy nodded. "I didn't hear you; I want you to tell me what you want."

Arashi's cheek pressed against his shoulder as he looked back, flushed over. "I want to come, Kyuu. I want to feel you in me again as I dirty your hand." Kyuubi smiled. Such dirty words were beautiful coming from that mouth. Climbing above Arashi, he pressed the tip of his dick against his love's clean entrance. "Fuck me, Kyuubi..."

Pushing in, the demon moaned around the tightness surrounding him. His warm seed made the entry smoother and acted as a reminder that he was the only one allowed to do such acts with his mate. Leaning forward, he aligned his chest with Arashi's back and pushed blond hair aside. "Arashi..."

"Ooh," The blond's fist tightened against the mattress.

"I love you." He knew his comment reached deaf ears. Arashi was too incoherent to comprehend what was going on. Slowly, he moved his hips, aiming directly at Arashi's prostate, earning moans and groans from his love. He let his fingers brush against the ribbon, suggesting he remove it. As expected, Arashi moved his hips into that hand, begging the strings to be loosened so he could come. "I love you..." He grunted and panted, his balls slapping the skin of Arashi's round bottom. And as he was about to fill Arashi again, he released the ribbon.

That was all the blond needed as he screamed his release, letting the stars know that he had found completion finally before collapsing face down. Kyuubi gripped Arashi's hips, keeping the human in the air as he pounded roughly, his own release dying down. Finally, he dropped down to his knees, releasing Arashi's hips, slipping out of the blond's warmth. Kyuubi panted as he turned Arashi to face him.

The blond was unconscious, cheeks tinged pink. Smiling, Kyuubi leaned down and licked his mate clean as the door opened as the demon-medic stepped in. "Kyuubi-sama."

Wrapping his tails around the blond's nude frame, Kyuubi stared up. "Is the ceremony ready? Arashi and I would like to perform the mating seal tonight."

The medic stared at the unconscious man and nodded. "Wake him and bring him to the ceremonial grounds. He is aware of our customs, is he not?"

"He is," Kyuubi rubbed Arashi's shoulders, earning a mew as hazy eyes opened. "They are ready for our ceremony." The blond smiled and held his arms out, begging to be carried there. Kyuubi complied, picking up his mate as he would a bride. In a sense, the man was. Strong, yet lean arms wrapped around his neck, cuddling lovingly. The demon smiled as he carried Arashi toward the water basin.

"Kyuu…"

"Yes?" The demon lowered Arashi into the basin. Lathering up a wash rag, Kyuubi tenderly rubbed the skin around slender globes. The blond moaned, his chest pushing upward was his lower body pressed down and toward Kyuubi. "You're still sensitive."

"Haah…Kyuu…am I going to have your baby?" The Konoha shinobi whispered.

"Possibly," Kyuubi purred into the human's ear. "Do you want that, Arashi-kun?"

Nodding, Arashi wrapped his arm around the demon's neck, pulling the other onto the mat. "Yea – I want to have many babies that look like Kyuubi-san." Long fingers danced into silver hair, curling the strands lovingly. "When will I get pregnant?"

"We will mate again after the ceremony."

"Aw. I wanted it now." The blond huffed, looking away. Kyuubi blushed and returned to working at cleaning his mate. Truly he was blessed.


	14. Old Enough

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter.

* * *

_Mom, I need to talk to you later. I'll stop by after work. _

The clock above the door mocked Arashi. It was five to six and still no sign of his son. Signing his name at the bottom of a scroll asking for shinobi expertise in the neighboring village, the hokage sighed. They were paying up front and it didn't seem too troublesome anyway. Arashi slid it in an envelope and sealed it shut with his crest. It was then that there was a nervous knock at his door.

"Come in." He raised his voice as he flipped through his papers concerning a recent disaster with a genin troop. Someone had listed a Class B mission as a C and they had sent the wrong shinobi to deal with the situation. Luckily there were no casualties and the jounin instructor had control over the situation. Still Team Four should have never been put in a war zone.

"Mom..."

Arashi jerked his head up to face his son. Fifteen years old with eyes as blue as the sky, Naruto was definitely a heart breaker. Fables had started in other villages of a golden fox that traveled around Konoha. Arashi knew this had to be his son, because Naruto was the only gold fox out there. In human form the boy sported tan skin and blond hair. Three marks on both cheeks resembled whiskers and added to a mischievous side. "Pull up a seat, Naruto. You don't have to stand." Arashi waved his hand towards a seat in the corner of the room.

Again with nervousness, Naruto dragged the chair over and rested back. Long legs swung forward, tapping Arashi's desk. "Mom..." Naruto tried again but stilled as the doors opened and Kyuubi marched in the room.

"Naruto! You missed training! If you're not going to take your role seriously, I'll give it to some other fox!" The demon whipped next to his son, tails spiraling angry. The little fox didn't seem affected at all.

"Kyuubi." Arashi whispered. "Get lost. We're trying to have a talk."

The demon frowned. "What's wrong, Naruto? Did that Uchiha hurt you?" He glowered. "I bet that's it! Just tell daddy and I'll go kill him for you." Kyuubi smiled sadistically. Naruto glared up with a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Kyuubi. Naruto. Settle down. I'm sure it's something else, right Naruto? Tell me and I'll help you get over it." He put his hands down on his desk. Naruto stood up. "What's wrong sweetie?" Arashi frowned.

"I'm just going to go ask someone else. I forgot my family is anything but normal." The little fox murmured. Kyuubi reached out and stopped him before he could leave the door.

"Naruto...what's wrong?" Arashi whispered.

"I," Naruto shook, "I," he tried again.

"I?" Both parents helped.

Grabbing the sides of his head, Naruto screeched to himself. "I can't do this. I'll figure it out for myself."

"Figure what out?" Arashi whispered, walking around the desk. He found himself wrapping his arms around his son's small chest in a hug. "If you're embarrassed, I can send daddy out to go get dinner. Okay?" The boy nodded and took a seat again. On autopilot Arashi pushed his husband out the door with a smile. "Get ramen for dinner, Kyuu-kun. Meet you at home!" The door was shut and Arashi returned to his seat behind the desk. "Now what's up, Naruto?" Arashi smiled.

A dead silence fell onto the room. Naruto kicked his feet out and Arashi busied himself to pack up his work to take home. "When did you and dad start having sex?" Naruto finally asked, voice breaking into a whisper. Arashi dropped most of his things on the floor in shock. With more confidence, Naruto asked again.

Rubbing the back of his head, Arashi wanted to crawl out of the room. Maybe he should have left Kyuubi in here. At least then there would be a tactless answer.

"When am I going to be old enough to have sex?" The fifteen year old tried again. "I wouldn't be too worried but dad keeps telling me that I have pride in being the next Lord of the Forest. Sasuke wants to step up our relationship but I'm not too sure. I want to but I keep seeing yours and dad's face punishing me for being so open with my relationship before I'm an adult! So…maybe if I had some set standards I can put my own limits!"

Swallowing, Arashi felt his thoughts spiral about himself, younger than his little boy, cuddling up to a strong fox, many years older. He remembered anything-but-innocent kisses that led to heavy petting, deep moans, and (after several years) a little baby. Always wanting to be honest with his son, Arashi found it difficult to just come out and say he started having sex at the tender age of thirteen. He refused to see his little baby grow up in front of his eyes and become a man. "Twenty."

Eyes wide, Naruto leaned forward with his fingers extended as if to count just how many years were between fifteen and twenty. "Ehh-! So long! But…" He frowned, trying to figure out why Arashi's answer seemed so wrong to him just as the door was thrown open once more.

"I thought it through!" Kyuubi stormed it, the guards on duty nervously staring at the demon before closing the door. "As Lord of this household, I have just as much right to know what's going on with my child as Arashi does! Tell me what's going on!"

"'Lord of the house"? Where the hell are you living? If anything I'm lord of the house!" Arashi hissed, reaching for the top of Kyuubi's head to hit. The demon was quick, opting to stop their son from jumping out the window for freedom.

"Twenty…" Naruto's voice drifted towards their sharp ears. Kyuubi turned, his long ears shifting curiously. The little blond fox ran to his dad, clasping their hands in amazement. "You waited until mom was twenty? But you're, like, the most impatient demon out there!"

"Huh?" Kyuubi blinked. "And I'm not impatient. Waiting is just boring."

With a nervous laugh, Arashi wrapped his arms around Kyuubi, his lips against the demon's cheek. "Naruto wanted to know when we started having sex so he can have an 'okay' time." The blond explained, hoping Kyuubi would catch his undertone to keep his mouth shut.

Of course Kyuubi did the opposite, bursting out into laughter. "Twenty? Just who were you with then? I clearly remember a thirteen year old crying out '_more, Kyuubi! More, more!_ If it weren't for the fact that I'm full of stamina I would never of caught up. Wipe that look off your face Naruto, your mom and I are still young. We mate just like you are planning to do."

That little fox coughed, pointing towards the window sickened. "Ew. Ew. Ew. I'm going to, to…ick not Sasuke's. Sakura's! Sakura-!" He cried as he jumped from the window.

Smirking, Kyuubi turned to his mate. "Problem solved. Now he's too sick to even think of having sex. Eh? Arashi? Is there an enemy behind me that you're summoning the Rasengan? Wait! Arashi!"

"You sick bastard!"


	15. What It Would Be Like

Tales Beyond the Woods  
**By**: Selim  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**  
**Rating**: M-18  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Kyuubi and Arashi. Love isn't only destined between two humans, but a human and a demon that can defy anything for each other.  
**Pairing**: KyuuAra, Suggestive SasuNaru, KakaIru, ect. Depending on chapter.

* * *

Dressed in a white kimono, pink along the seams, Arashi shifted his weight to the front of his legs to ease the numbness. Beside him dressed in a light green kimono, Kyuubi lowered his head, his chest rumbling with a growl as he watched solemn actors move across the stage to display the rest of their oncoming lives. Reaching over discretely, Arashi laced his and Kyuubi's fingers together, carefully leaning against his mate as they listened to the dark haired man before them start speaking in a hushed voice speak to the blond at the altar. A guard behind them, assigned to protect the hokage, shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you proud of your little boy, Kyuubi-kun?" Arashi whispered softly. Blue eyes never left his smiling son that took his turn on the floor, making promises of everlasting love.

Kyuubi's ears curled back. "He could do better. Gaara – he was a fine demon and would have taken good care of my boy. As far as I can understand from those human females, Uchiha-san only offers financial security. We're proud demons, finance means nothing to us." Kyuubi glowered as a woman next to him hissed under her breath for them to shut up. His son was beaming proudly as Sasuke took his hand, placing a ring on elegantly long fingers. The two leaned forward and shared a soft kiss, their first as husband and wife and the watchers bowed their heads politely, some with tears rolling down their cheeks while others clapped and smiled at the happy couple.

"This? Why would I regret watching my son's wedding? I never thought I'd live to see the day to be honest." Arashi smiled.

"No, I don't mean our son's wedding – we can only regret the other man, not the day," Kyuubi grunted as he stood up. Helping the blond up, the two followed the newlyweds out of the chambers. Their voices grew even more hushed, sure that if too loud Naruto could pick up on their conversation. "I mean do you regret not having such a ceremony with me? I never even bought you a human wedding ring to mark our mating. We've just…been together for each other."

Arashi's gaze lowered to the ground letting an awkward silence fall on both of them. Naruto turned towards them, still smilingly widely after his marriage had just been informed to all of Konoha. "Congratulations Naru-chan, Sasuke-san." He drew his son into his arms. For a second the man didn't want to pull away afraid his beautiful son would be gone – to his new family. When he did finally relent his hold, he grabbed the reluctant Sasuke in a tight hug. "Your parents would be so proud of you, Sasuke."

The man blinked before shyly returning the unfamiliar hold. "Thank you, Arashi-sama."

"That's Arashi-mama now, young man!" The hokage chided, earning a fit of giggles from his son. "And you better be quick at making me lots of grandchildren to spoil rotten! I'm not getting any younger!" He returned to Kyuubi's side, who nodded in greeting towards the two red faced ninjas. The group exchanged a few more words before Naruto dragged Sasuke off to see some of their other friends, leaving Arashi and Kyuubi alone once more. The guard, still unnerved by closeness of his leader, had backed away just a little more. Kyuubi noted it but didn't say much.

"So do you regret me?"

Arashi cuddled into Kyuubi's side. "No because I know this ceremony wouldn't mean anything to you like it would for me. A ring on the finger would mean even less because you and all the demons can smell that I belong to you. I don't care if no one else can see this bond that we share but I'm happy because of the everyday human things you've accepted into your life. I don't want a stupid ring if you're only giving it to me because you think I need it. I don't care about this ceremony if you don't. Besides, after twenty years of common law marriage, I don't think either would change anything. You'll still come home and drop a rabbit on the table, telling me to cook the portion I want to eat, I'll still whine to you that dry baths do not count as a bath, and at night when we're through with the trials of the day we'll crawl into each other's arms and forget about Konoha and the Fox Village and just be Kyuubi and Arashi, two people madly in love with each other."

Holding the Hokage close, Kyuubi rested his head on the man's blond mane. "Where would I be without you…"

"I've actually thought about that one."

"Oh?"

"Yep." Arashi grinned. "I'd probably marry some woman; Naruto would still look the same…only he won't be part fox. One day you'll probably kill a lot of humans because we're on your lands, we'll fight back. Many will die. Probably, as a last chance, I'll seal you in my son before dying myself. There, you'll protect our little boy from evil Uchihas, snakes, and possibly himself."

The demon snorted. "You really thought this through?"

Nodding, the hokage craned his back to peck Kyuubi's lips. "Yes, but it always depresses me but then I remember it's me who has to wake up to your annoying voice about the birds outside being too excited in the mornings and not Naruto."

"Heh, well as long as that's just some bad dream. I'd rather be with _you_ everyday than our son. He's the Uchiha's problem now."

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

_Owari_

I know, I know. This is how you end it? No SasuNaru porn? Well… it's KyuuAra, no SasuNaru….and….it was originally just supposed to be that first chapter. These were just fanfic plot bunnies I've had over the year and they never got any further.

Also the point of the end of the chapter was suggesting the canon plot for Naruto but Arashi and Kyuubi laugh such a concept off. Shows them, huh?

Laters! (Also, note, I won't be changing Arashi's name. Don't message me telling me that it's not that. I honestly don't care what his name is. I don't read Naruto anymore and have no plans on starting again.)

With Much Love,  
Selim Nagisokrov


End file.
